Ghost Hunt
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Sakura yang tanpa sengaja merusak barang berharga Sasuke, Pimpinan serta pemilik UPR (Uchiha Physic Research) sebuah agen pemburu hantu, terpaksa membuatnya menjadi asisten pria itu. "Maniak hantu? Yang benar saja"/ "Yang benar itu pemburu hantu, Bodoh!"./ Warning: Sakura Centrick.
1. Prolog

_uD_ _isclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance/Horor/Fantasy/Supernatural**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo's, Ooc, Gaje, Abal ,fiksi dll**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **PROLOG**

 **\- GHOST HUNT -**

 **' Enjoy'**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Suatu malam dikota tua Kyoto, dimana dulu tempat bersejarahnya para samurai hebat dizaman edo. Hujan serta petir turun dikota itu yang kini terlihat sepi karna waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:00 dini hari. Angin kencang pun menghiasi kota itu. Disisi lain kota itu, tepatnya disebuah kuil tua terlihat seseorang menaiki anak tangga menuju kuil itu. Orang yang wajahnya tertutupi karena payung hitam yang ia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari guyuran hujan saat ini. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, sepertinya orang tersebut seorang pria. Terbukti saat pria itu kini tengah sampai didepan kuil tersebut dan dengan jas hitam yang ia gunakan sedikit basah karna cipratan hujan. Bibir pria itu tersungging saat menatap kuil tersebut. Ia langkahkan kembali kakinya memasuki kuil tua itu.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Keadaan kuil yang sepi dan tanpa adanya penjaga disana memudahkan pria itu masuk kedalam kuil. Pria berambut raven itu menaruh payungnya diluar sebelum masuk kedalam kuil. Langkahnya terhenti saat mata onyxnya yang kelam menangkap sesuatu yang ada didalam kuil. Tangan pria yang memiliki wajah rupawan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital yang ia bawa ditas kecil yang ia selampirkan dibahu kanannya.

 **CEKREK**

"Dapat" Gumam pria itu menyeringai puas dengan hasil foto yang ia ambil dari kameranya itu. Sepertinya kamera itu bukan lah kamera biasa. Buktinya saat pria itu mengambil foto di dalam kuil disudut pojok kuil yang jelas jelas tak ada siapa pun disana, namun berbeda dengan apa yang ada difoto tersebut. Difoto itu jelas nampak sosok mahluk berwujud transparan dengan baju berwarna hitam berdiri disudut pojok tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut coklatnya. Mahluk itu nampak berwajah sedih difoto itu.

Pria raven itu lalu merogoh ponselnya dan menekan layar diponselnya, sepertinya pria itu tengah menghubungi seseorang. "Hn. Aku akan segera kembali ke tokyo setelah urusanku dengan Youkai ini selesai." Ujarnya pada seseorang diseberang sana. Setelah itu, pria raven itu pun memutuskan sambungannya dan fokus pada sosok mahluk yang pria itu sebut Youkai tadi. Mata onyx pria raven itu menatap tajam Youkai yang tak kasat mata tersebut.

"Hn. Tugas dimulai."

.

.

.

 **Tokyo** \- **Jepang** , **10:** **00**

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kelam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang dijadikan kantor agen UPR ( Uchiha Physic Research ).

"Ohayou, Sai" Sapa seorang pria bersurai jabrik dengan mata birunya yang jernih yang duduk santai dimeja kerjanya.

"Hn." Jawab pria bersurai hitam itu. Pria jabrik itu mengerut sebal saat sapaan cerianya dijawab hanya seperti itu.

"Sai, Kau menyebalkan seperti. Teme" Komentar pria jabrik itu.

Sai, pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih pujian mu pagi ini, Naruto".

Naruto, pria jabrik itu mendengus sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teme? Apa dia lupa hari ini kita ada pekerjaan disalah satu sekolah ditokyo untuk memecahkan kasus." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Sai duduk dikursi tempatnya bekerja. "Jangan khawatir. Sasuke-san akan segera pulang. Tugasnya di kyoto sudah selesai tadi malam" Jelas Sai.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berbinar. "Hebat juga teme. Bisa memecahkan kasus itu sendirian" Sambungnya tak percaya.

"Hn. Seorang Uchiha memang hebat. Pantas dia menjadi pimpinan kita" Sai tersenyum tipis saat memuji atasannya itu.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan ia pun berdiri dari posisinya sekarang dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Sai. "Ini" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Sai.

Dahi Sai mengerut. "Apa ini berkas tentang sekolah itu?" Tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sai membaca dengan seksama isi berkas itu. "Jadi, sekolah itu ingin kita menyelidiki kasus hantu yang menyebabkan hilangnya beberapa siswa disana" Gumam Sai.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya mereka beranggapan bahwa hantulah yang menyebabkan beberapa siswa disekolah mereka menghilang." Sahut Naruto. "Tugas kita kali ini sepertinya cukup sulit, Sai" Pria jabrik itu tampak pesimis.

Sai menghela nafas. "Itu sudah menjadi tugas kita sebagai UPR, Naruto." Sai berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu rekannya itu. "Jangan khawatir, Kita tunggu saja Sasuke-san kembali. Jika ada dia, tugas kita akan sedikit lebih mudah bukan?".

Naruto mengangguk setuju."Ya, Kau benar." Kemudian seringai mesum nampak jelas diwajah pria jabrik itu."Nanti disekolah itu pasti banyak siswi gadisnya yang cantik dan seksi. Mereka pasti akan terkagum-kagum padaku jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini disekolah mereka. Wahh... Aku harap ada gadis cantik yang menembakku, dattebayou" Ujarnya menggebu-gebu. Sai hanya bisa membatin dan menggeleng melihat sifat rekannya yang satu ini.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam pekat melaju cukup kencang dijalan raya yang terlihat sedikit rame. Seorang pria tampan berambut ravenlah yang mengemudi mobil mewah itu. "Cih! Aku sudah terlambat!" Gerutunya.

 **CIIIITT**

Pria itu mengerem mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah telah menyala. Mata onyx pria itu fokus kedepan dan sesekali melirik lampu merah untuk memastikan jika lampu itu sewaktu-waktu berubah hijau. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang sama seperti warna bunga sakura dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya tengah berlari dan menyebrang jalan tepat melewati depan mobil pria raven itu yang berhenti.

Mata onyxnya melihat dan memperhatikan gadis yang berlari didepan mobilnya.

 _ **TING!,**_ lampu berubah berwarna hijau. Pria raven itu pun terpaksa menginjak gas dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

...

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus berlari dengan raut wajah yang gelisah. "Aku harus cepat, Konohamaru bertahanlah. Kami-sama, ku mohon lindungi adikku" Gumamnya disela-sela larinya.

 **BRUKK**

Karna tidak berhati-hati, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan. Gadis itu lantas segera meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. "Maafkan aku" Sesalnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku senang bisa ditabrak pagi-pagi oleh gadis cantik sepertimu." Ucap pria yang gadis itu tabrak tadi. Gadis bermata emerald itu pun tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan pria berambut pirang panjang itu. Setelah itu gadis itu pun berlalu pergi. Tanpa menyadari bahwa pria yang ia tabrak tadi terus memperhatikan punggung gadis cantik itu yang semakin menjauh. Bibir pria pirang itu menyeringai penuh arti.

"Gadis itu, mempunyai aura yang bagus. Aku harus mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san!" Seru Sai seraya berdiri memberi hormat pada pria raven yang baru datang. Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Teme, Semua yang kita perlukan sudah siap. Ayo kita segera ke TKP" Tutur Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke Konoha Internasional High School, Mereka pasti menunggu kita" Ujar Sasuke .

 ** _Buk! Buk! Buk! ._** Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah Sasuke menuju tempat pembasmian hantu hari ini.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu akhirnya sampai dirumahnya. Rumah itu berhalaman luas dengan pagar hitam yang cukup tinggi. Rumah mewah itu nampak sepi. Gadis yang masih duduk dibangku SMA itu pun membuka pagar yang tertutup itu dan masuk kedalam. Gadis itu membuka pintu rumah mewah itu dengan kunci ganda yang ia bawa tiap harinya. "Konohamaru!" Suara gadis itu menggema didalam rumah mewah yang nampak kosong tersebut. "Konohamaru! kau dimana?" Panggilnya lagi. Gadis itu menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

 ** _CEKLEK_**

Gadis itu membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Mata emeraldnya mengedar kesekeliling ruang kamar yang bernuansa serba biru khas kamar seorang laki-laki. "Konohamaru!" Pekiknya saat melihat adik lelakinya terkapar dikarpet disamping tempat tidurnya tak sadarkan diri. Gadis berwarna merah muda itu berlari dan menggendong adiknya keatas tempat tidur. "Konohamaru, bangunlah! Konohamaru!" Gadis itu mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya itu, namun sepertinya usaha gadis itu sia-sia, Konohamaru tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Gadis itu mulai menitihkan air matanya. "Konohamaru, jangan buat kakakmu khawatir hiks... Ibu... Ayah... Cepat pulanglah, kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkan kami sendirian didunia ini... hiks... dan sekarang.. apa aku harus kehilangan adikku satu-satunya" Gadis itu terus bergumam disela tangisannya.

"Ka..Kak" Gadis itu mendongak tak percaya saat mendengar panggilan lirih dari mulut adiknya yang mulai sadar. "Aku... tidak akan , meninggalkanmu, Sakura-neechan" Lirih Konohamaru dengan suara lemahnya.

"Janji?" Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pun menyodorkan kelingkingnya dan disambut kelingking adiknya. "Aku...Janji" Jawab Konohamaru .Kedua saudara itu pun tersenyum hangat. Didunia ini Sakura hanya hidup berdua dengan adik lelakinya. Keluarga Sakura adalah keluarga kaya raya. Aset perusahaan mendiang orang tuanya diserahkan pada pamannya Kakashi untuk mengelolanya. Kakashi juga menyuruh Sakura dan adiknya tinggal bersama dengan pamannya itu , namun mereka menolak karena mereka berdua tidak mau meninggalkan rumah mereka yang penuh dengan kenangan bahagia mereka bersama orang tuanya dulu sebelum mereka meninggal. Da sekarang pamannya itu harus pergi dan mengurus perusahan keluarga Haruno yang ada diluar negeri. Pelayan hanya datang setiap paginya untuk beres-beres rumah dan memasak saja, setelah itu mereka pergi . Tapi tadi pagi pelayan yang biasanya datang tiap harinya, hari ini ijin tidak masuk. Sehingga adiknya yang sedang sakit itu harus dirumah sendirian. Sakura sebenarnya ingin bolos sekolah tapi adiknya menyuruhnya pergi. Karena adiknya tau bahwa kakak perempuannya itu adalah murid pintar dan jarang membolos.

"Kak, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau tak sekolah? Aku kan menyuruhmu sekolah tadi" Hardik Konohamaru.

Sakura mendengus. Adiknya itu memang cerewet meski sedang sakit pun."Aku sudah minta ijin pada guru. Dan guru mengijinkannya ,makanya aku pulang. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" Ucap Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya yang kini menyengir kuda. "Dasar!" Sakura pun memeluk adiknya penuh sayang, menurut gadis itu.

"Kak, Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Terlalu erat." Sakura pun segera melepas pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada adiknya.

 **[ Sakura Pov. ]**

 _Aku tersenyum pada adik lelakiku satu satunya. Dari dalam hatiku aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, Karena aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adikku. Kenyataan bahwa aku berbeda darinya, dan berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Tetapi aku bersyukur, karena berkat kemampuanku itu, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adikku. Terima kasih, Kami-sama._

 ** _[ Sakura Pov. End ]_**

 _•_

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

 **Konoha Internasional High School _-_ Tokyo, Jepang 12:00**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sasuke _,_ Sai dan Naruto telah sampai disebuah gedung sekolah elite ditokyo. Kedatangan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah _itu,_ terutama para siswi gadis. Mereka terpesona dengan kedatangan tiga pria tampan disekolahnya.

"Kyaaaa, Tampannya."

"Mereka adalah agen _UPR,_ Kyaaaa _"_

Sasuke dan kedua rekannya berjalan dilorong sekolah KIHS _dengan coolnya._ "Cih! berisik sekali mereka" Gerutu Sasuke _yang berjalan dengan_ memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Masa sekolah yang _menyenangkan"_ Komentar Sai dengan _senyum_ anehnya _itu._

"Aku suka gadis muda,dattebayou" Sahut Naruto yang terus menebar pesonanya pada _para siswi_ gadis yang terpesona oleh ketiga agen _UPR_ tersebut.

Seorang pria bermata _jade_ memandangi ketiga pria _itu_ yang _kebetulan melewati_ kelasnya. Mata jade _itu_ memicing tajam. "Untuk apa mereka datang kesini" _Gumamnya._ "Cih!" Decaknya kemudian.

 ** _DRRTT... DRRRTTTT_**

Ponsel pria bermata jade itu pun bergetar disaku celana seragam sekolahnya. "Sakura?" Gumamnya saat melihat layar ponselnya tertera nama gadis musim semi itu. Iya pun tersenyum tipis dan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

A/N : Sasuke di fic ini berumur 24 tahun begitu juga dengan Sai dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura di fic ini berusia 17 tahun dan dia masih kelas 3 SMA. UPR adalah sebuah agen pemburu/ pembasmi hantu ( Youkai ) yang dipimpin/ dketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus pemilik UPR .Mereka selalu diminta tolong untuk membantu dari setiap gangguan yang dilakukan oleh para mahluk halus yang menganggu dan menyelesaikan setiap kasusnya. Sasuke disini sebagai seorang paranormal research yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus begitu juga dengan Sai dan Naruto. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Anime tapi seluruh adegan cerita dalam fic ini real ada dalam otak ku sendiri.

jangan lupa review, favorite n follownya ya. jika ingin fic ini lanjut.

Sign

JuliaCherry07.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke,Sai dan juga Naruto sampai juga diruang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah KIHS yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu, yang bernama Senju Tsunade menyuruh tim UPR tersebut untuk segera kesebuah ruangan yang diduga menyebab masalah hilangnya beberapa siswi KIHS tersebut.  
Mereka akhirnya sampai keruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah bekas ruangan perpustakaan dan sekarang tak lagi digunakan. Ruangan yang nampak seperti gudang tersebut terlihat kotor,seram karena minimnya sinar cahaya yang tak dapat masuk karena jendela yang tertutup oleh bekas rak buku. Banyak juga debu dan sarang laba-laba disana. Sasuke nampak mengerut saat melihat ruangan itu. Ia berpikir kenapa para siswi ketempat seperti ini?, itu lah yang ada dipikiran pria bermata onyx tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa para murid anda yang menghilang bisa ketempat ini?" Tanya Sai to the point. Ia juga punya pemikiran yang sama ternyata dengan Sasuke.

"Maksud Sai, Kenapa mereka berani masuk keruangan ini. Dilihat saja tempat ini sangat kotor dan gelap. Biasanya seorang gadis akan takut masuk ketempat seperti ini." Sasuke menimpal saat ia melihat Tsunade yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sai.

"Aku juga tak tau, untuk apa mereka masuk keruangan ini. Menurut keterangan para murid lainnya. Mereka sering mendengar barang-barang jatuh atau seseorang yang menangis diruangan ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Mungkin mereka penasaran." Terang Tsunade.

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto mengangguk,masuk akal. Penasaran biasanya akan mengalahkan rasa takut. Mungkin itu sebabnya murid perempuan yang hilang itu berani masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sai dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Sedangkan Kepala sekolah yang awet muda tersebut hanya berdiri diambang pintu saja dan mengawasi mereka dari luar.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **SasuSaku © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo's , OOC, AU, Gaje dll**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Horor/Supernatural**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **\- GHOST HUNT -**

 **Story by JuliaCherry07**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _"Gaara-kun, Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan_ formulir _pendaftaran untukku?" Tanya Sakura diseberang sana._

"Hn. Tentu saja, aku sudah memintanya kepada kepala sekolah langsung khusus untukmu." Jawab Gaara. Pria bermata jade itu tersenyum tipis dan memandangi pemandangan diluar sana lewat jendela dengan ponsel yang menempel dikupingnya.

Sakura memekik senang diseberang sana. _"Arigatou, Gaara-kun. Setelah urusanku disekolah lama selesai. Aku aku akan kesana."_

"Kau datang saja hari ini sepulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu digerbang sekolahku."

 _"Baiklah. Tunggu aku ya"_

"Hn. Tentu." Jawab Gaara. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura." Tambahnya dalam hati. "Sakura" Panggilnya kemudian.

 _"Ya?"_

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

 _"Aa, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku dirumah dan sebentar lagi akan kembali kesekolah untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke KIHS. Aku harap kita bisa satu kelas seperti dulu, Gaara-kun" Ujar Sakura._

"Ya. Aku pun sama."

 _"Baiklah, Jaa_ _ne_." _Sakura_ memutuskan _sambungannya._

Gaara menghela nafas dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Pria itu menoleh saat salah satu para siswi bergosip ria tentang agen pemburu hantu tersebut. Pria bersurai itu berdecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

* * *

Sakura berlari kecil dilorong sekolahnya. Setelah keadaan Konohamaru sudah membaik, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kesekolah untuk mengurus kepindahannya kesekolah KIHS dimana sahabatnya sekolah disana. Sebenarnya gadis merah muda itu pindah kesekolah KIHS karena satu alasan. Yaitu agar ia bisa lebih mengawasi adiknya, Konohamaru. Adiknya sekolah di Konoha Internasional Junior School yang letak gedungnya tepat disebelah gedung Konoha Internasional High School. Dengan kepindahannya kesekolah itu, ia bisa tetap dekat dan mengawasi satu-satunya keluarganya tersebut.

Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya ia sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah tersebut dan dengan terpaksa kepala sekolah tersebut mengijinkan murid pintarnya seperti Sakura keluar dari sekolahnya. Gadis musim itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah setelah mengisi semua keperluan kepindahannya. Sakura berjalan keluar sekolah dan menuju sekolah barunya untuk segera daftar kesekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Ghost Hunt ® JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

Sasuke nampak berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha untuk mendeteksi, apakah ada mahluk seperti youkai diruangan ini atau kah ini hanya perbuatan manusia saja. Sai nampak berdiri tenang disamping Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dan mengambil foto disetiap sudut diruangan itu. Dahi pria berkulit tan tersebut mengerut saat melihat hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi.

"Oi, Teme. Coba lihat" Suruh Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai pun mendekat kepria itu. "Ada apa,Naruto?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Apa kau berhasil mengambil foto youkai, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Lihat saja sendiri" Naruto memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya itu. Sai dan Sasuke terdiam dan memperhatikan dengan seksama foto itu."Bukankah sosok itu seorang wanita?" Naruto kembali berucap.

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar Naruto, dan sosok itu kelihatan sedih" Timpal Sai.

"Jadi benar ya, ini ulah youkai, dattebayou" Seru Naruto.

"Hn. Itu belum pasti. Dobe" Sahut Sasuke. Naruto tersentak. "Apa maksudmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kita cari tau saja. Kepastiannya." Ujar Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian pria raven itu menyeringai tipis. "Ini akan semakin menyenangkan" Sambungnya dalam hati. Tsunade masih mengawasi mereka dari ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan kedadanya. Dan matanya terus memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Tsunade-sama. Anda disini rupanya" Sapa sebuah suara dari arah koridor. Tsunade menoleh. "Aa, Kau rupanya Ibiki. Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

Pria bernama Ibiki tersebut pun mendekat. "Aku hanya ingin me-..." Ibiki memutuskan ucapannya saat melihat tiga pria yang sibuk didalam ruangan tersebut. "Siapa mereka? kenapa mereka masuk kesana?" Tanya Ibiki pada Tsunade.

"Aku yang memanggil mereka. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan bukan?"

Ibiki mengangguk. "Aa, begitu ya" Gumamnya. "Ah, ini aku ingin meminta tanda tangan anda untuk urusan festival bulan depan." Ibiki menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Tsunade.

Wanita itu menerimanya dan membuka dokumen tersebut. "Aa, Festival musim panas ya. Murid-murid kelas 2 dan 3 pasti sangat sibuk sekarang. Apa semua sudah selesai persiapannya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Semua sudah siap. Hanya tinggal para murid saja yang harus menyiapkan diri untuk pertunjukan dan yang lainya." Jawab Ibiki.

"Baguslah. Jangan lupa, beli banyak kembang api. Murid perempuan sangat suka kembang api dipengujung acara nanti"

Ibiki tersenyum. "Ya, anda benar dan itu termasuk anda bukan?" Tsunade terkekeh. "Aa, Kau benar. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih suka jika ditemani sake" Ujar Tsunade.

"Tenang saja Tsunade-sama, akan saya siapkan nanti tapi jika asisten anda tidak melarangnya."

Tsunade mendengus. "Kau benar. Shizune pasti akan menceramahiku nanti jika tau." Ibiki terkekeh, sedetik kemudian obrolan mereka terusik saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dari dalam ruangan yang Sasuke dan temanya periksa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade dari luar.

"Hn. Hanya benda jatuh." Dusta Sasuke. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu didekat rak. "Ini...?".

"Ada apa, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sai.

"Penjepit rambut wanita?" Cetus Naruto saat melihat benda yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Coba kau periksa disebalah sana, Sai. Disumber suara itu." Perintah Sasuke . Sai mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara dimana tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda yang tergeser dengan sendirinya. Naruto bisa merasakan aura youkai disana. "Hati-hati,Sai" Seru Naruto. Sai mengangguk.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan jepit rambut yang ada ditangannya. "Apa ini punya korban?" Gumamnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sakura duduk dihalte. Gadis yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu menunggu bus yang akan datang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan bergumam tidak jelas, sampai-sampai orang yang berduduk disampingnya terkadang memandang aneh dirinya.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Bentak Sakura tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan menatap marah kedepan seakan ada seseorang didepannya.

"Nona, Kau kenapa? siapa yang kau bentak?" Tanya orang yang tadi duduk disamping Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap aneh Sakura yang seakan berbicara sendirian.

Sakura tersentak dan merutuki dirinya. "Maaf, tadi aku hanya latihan saja untuk pertunjukan drama disekolahku" Kilah Sakura kikuk. Pria itu mengangguk serta ber'oh'ria.

Kemudian bus pun datang, Sakura dengan cepat masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Ia duduk dibangku paling belakang yang terlihat sepi. Sakura duduk didekat jendela. Ia memandangi pemandangan diluar sana dan sesekali menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku harus mengabaikan mereka yang tak kasat mata. Jika tidak aku pasti dikira orang gila." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya ke kaca jendela. "Menyebalkan!" Sambungnya seraya membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali kekaca jendela dengan frustasi.

•

•

•

 **Bersambung dulu ya...**

 **Spesial Thanks :**

 **Kucing genduttidur, Nurilita as Lita-san, hanazono yuri, echaNM, DeShadyLady, lightflower22, Laifa, Harayukii-chan, TheLimitedEdition, Syalala, DaunIlalangKuning, zack kun kii chan.**

* * *

 **A/N : Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian disini.**

 **Q : Apakah benar ada romance di fic horor/supernatural ini?**

 **A : Ya, Tentu saja, saya juga suka fic bergenre apapun asal ada romancenya.**

 **Q : Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime apa?**

 **A : Anime Ghost Hunt**

 **Q : Kok ceritanya mirip sama aslinya , yakin adegan di fic real dari otak sendiri?**

 **A : Ya. Jelas mirip tapi cuma dari alur cerita saja. Karena dari awal saya sudah bilang fic ini terinspirasi dari anime. Jadi kalau alurnya mirip itu sudah pasti. Tapi dalam segi adegan, dialog itu benar benar real dari otak saya. Jika anda benar pengemar anime Ghost Hunt, Apakah Mai dan Naru ketemu di jalan? seperti Sasusaku? tidak kan? , Apakah Mai punya adik dan pindah dari sekolahnya? tidak kan? dan apakah Mai pernah melakukan apa yang Sakura lakukan di fic saya ini? dan apakah di anime Ghost Hunt Naru dan kawan2nya juga melakukan adegan seperti di fic saya dengan menemukan jepit rambut misalnya? tidak kan?.**

 **Saya juga penggemar Anime Ghost Hunt. Adegan di anime itu dan fic saya ini jelas adegan didalamnya berbeda. Mai di anime Ghost Hunt cuma memiliki kemampuan melihat sesuatu dari mimpinya. Dific ini Sakura mempunyai kemampuan yg lebih dari Mai. Sakura memiliki kemampuan Six Sense. Dan nanti akan saya jelaskan lagi dalam cerita kemampuan2 tokoh dific ini nanti. Jadi mohon dukungannya.**

 **Dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas review , Favorite dan follow dari kalian. Untuk flamers, maaf saya tak bisa menerima anda. Jika fic saya ini tak anda sukai, silahkan cari fic lain dan abaikan fic saya. Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**

 **SELAMAT IDUL ADHA ^^**

 **With Love**

 **JuliaCherry07**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, akhirnya sampai di KIHS. Mata emeraldnya memandangi gedung sekolah itu dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, halaman sekolah itu saja sangat luas dan gedung sekolahnya yang bagus dengan memiliki 5 lantai tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dan lebih terlihat seperti gedung hotel saja. Sekolah ini lebih bagus dari sekolahnya dulu, itu yang membuat Sakura kagum.

"Pantas saja murid-murid disini terkenal pintar dan sombong. Sekolah ini benar benar menakjubkan" Komentar Sakura yang berdiri didepan gerbang KIHS yang masih tertutup karena masih jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Seorang satpam sekolah yang melihatnya pun menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya satpam sekolah tersebut.

Gadis merah muda itu pun mengangguk. "Saya calon murid baru disini. Sabaku Gaara, temanku yang sekolah disini sudah mendaftarkan saya hari ini" Terangnya. Satpam itu pun mengerti dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu masuk. Saat satpam itu ingin mengantar gadis itu keruang kepala sekolah biar gadis itu tak tersesat nantinya, Sakura menolak dengan sopan dan bilang dia akan menelphone Gaara nanti.

Gadis itu pun kini berjalan seorang diri dikoridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi.

"Sepertinya ini masih jam sekolah. Gaara-kun pasti masih belajar dikelas. Aku akan mencari ruang kepala sekolah sendiri saja kalau begitu, sekalian berkeliling" Gumam Sakura berinisiatif sendiri.

Gadis itu pun terus berjalan dikoridor dan saat ada anak tangga menuju lantai dua, Sakura pun menaiki anak tangga itu. Entahlah nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk naik kelantai dua.

 ** _Tap_**... **_Tap_**... **_Tap_**...

Karena sepi ,derap langkah Sakura menggema disetiap anak tangga yang ia naiki.

"Hai.. "

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura, menghentikan langkahnya diujung anak tangga dan tubuhnya menegang saat ia dengan sangat jelas mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba tiba menyapanya. Sakura yakin itu bukan suara manusia melainkan suara youkai.

Dengan menenangkan diri ,Sakura menghirup udara dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan sesaat sebelum kembali ia buka. "Siapa kau? "Tanyanya setelah ia bisa mengendalikan diri dari rasa takutnya.

"Aku disini"

"Dimana? " Tanya Sakura lagi saat matanya tak melihat sosok youkai .

"Naiklah tangga ini dan belok kiri" Lagi, suara misterius itu menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti setiap katanya.

Gadis yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA itu pun mengikuti perintah suara youkai tersebut.

Sakura berbelok kekiri saat setelah menaiki anak tangga itu. Dirinya terus berjalan mengikuti suara misterius tersebut hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintunya. Mata Sakura memicing dan dahinya mengerut dalam. "Ruangan apa ini?".

Perlahan gadis itu pun membuka pintu tersebut.

 ** _SREKKK_**

Mata emeraldnya mengedar kesekeliling ruangan yang nampak gelap karna minimnya cahaya tersebut. "Dimana kau? " Tanya Sakura yang masih diambang pintu.

"Disini"

 ** _BRAKKKK_**

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah pintu lemari tiba tiba terbuka cukup keras. Sakura kaget dibuatnya. Gadis itu dapat melihat sosok yokai perempuan yang duduk menekuk kakinya didalam lemari. Sakura tercengang melihat sosok perempuan itu yang nampak menyedihkan.

"Kau, siapa? "

"Aku, Merri. Murid disini sebelum aku meninggal tentunya".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Romance/Fantasy/Horor/Supernatural.**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Ghost Hunt JuliaCherry07**

 **Warn : Typo's,OOC, Gaje ddll**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 ** _BRAKKK_**

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara itu meski samar samar. "Suara apa itu, sepertinya dari ruang sebelah" Gumamnya bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-san? " Tanya Sai yang melihat Sasuke nampak sedang berpikir, ia pun menghampiri pimpinan UPR tersebut.

"Sai, coba kau periksa ruangan yang ada diujung koridor. Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh disana"

"Wah,Teme. Kemampuanmu dalam mendengar jarak jauh hebat juga" Sahut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya."Aku akan kesana" Jawab Sai,pria berwajah pucat itu menoleh ke Naruto sebelum pergi."Boleh ku pinjam kameranya,Naruto?".

"Tentu." Naruto mengangguk dan menyerahkan kamera itu pada Sai."Ambil gambar youkai yang bagus ya,Sai" Sambungnya.

"Baiklah" Sai pun berlalu pergi.

Tsunade dan Ibiki yang masih berdiri diambang pintu memandang heran kepergian Sai,"Dia mau kemana?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pergilah. Serahkan saja tugas ini pada kami. Setelah selesai kami akan menemuimu" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan wajah datar.

Tsunade sedikit kesal dengan sikap dan cara bicara Sasuke yang terdengar sombong itu. Jika ia tak membutuhkan jasa pria itu ,ia tak kan sudi berbicara ramah dan meladeni perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu keruanganku. Ayo Ibiki kita pergi dari sini" Tsunade pun pergi dengan Ibiki yang mengikut dibelakangnya,namun sebelum Ibiki pergi,pria itu memandang Sasuke tajam dan Sasuke dapat melihat itu.

"Pria itu" Desis Sasuke.

Sai,berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Sakura berada. Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh,Sai dapat merasakan aura youkai disekitar ruangan tersebut. Aura yang sangat berbahaya.

 ** _PRAAAAGGG_**

 ** _BRAKKK_**

Sai,mendengar sebuah suara keributan di dalam ruangan itu."Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sai bertanya tanya. Ia semakin mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Disisi lain,Sakura yang ada didalam ruangan yang entah sejak kapan pintunya tertutup,sangat kewelahan menghadapi youkai bernama Merri yang sedang mengamuk. Angin kencang menjatuhkan benda benda yang ada diruangan yang tertutup tersebut. Sakura yakin angin ini adalah angin buatan youkai merri yang marah.

"Merri,tenangkan dirimu" Ucap Sakura yang sedikit kesusahan saat bicara karena angin yang menerpanya begitu kuat."Merri,ku mohon." Sambung Sakura.

"Berjanjilah,kau akan membantuku, Sakura"

Sakura terdiam dan nampak berpikir keras. "Bagaimana ini, oh Kami-sama" Inner Sakura berteriak frustasi.

 ** _BRAKK_** ** _BRAKK_** ** _BRAKK_**

Sai, mengedor pintu dari luar cukup keras. "Ada orang didalam? Jawab aku! " Seru Sai dari luar.

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu dan mendekati pintu. "Aku didalam. Tolong aku" Jawab Sakura didepan pintu.

Sai yang tau itu suara manusia yang menjawab pun sedikit lega. "Menjauhlah dari pintu. Aku akan menendang pintu ini dari luar."

Sakura yang mengerti pun menjauh dari pintu.

 ** _BRUAAAKKK_**

Pintu pun terbuka secara paksa akibat tendangan Sai. "Kau baik-baik saja, nona? " Tanya Sai khawatir pada Sakura yang terlihat sedikit shock dengan aksi Sai barusan.

"Ya" Jawab Sakura seadanya.

Sai melihat kearah Merri yang masih terlihat berbahaya. Angin kencang masih menyelimuti keadaan sekitar. "Dia, youkai" Desis Sai. "Auranya sangat berbahaya, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini, nona" Sai menyahut pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun saat mereka hendak mencapai pintu keluar langkah mereka terhenti secara tiba tiba karena Merri kini ada didepan mereka.

"Jangan bawa gadis itu!" Ucap Merri tegas.

Sai menatap bingung merri dan Sakura bergantian. Ia heran, kenapa youkai itu menginginkan gadis yang ia gandeng saat ini. Sai, jadi ingat kasus yang ia dan rekannya saat ini tangani. Mungkin ini sebabnya murid perempuan disekolah ini tiba tiba menghilang.

"Jadi benar ini ulah youkai" Batin Sai. "Aku tak kan menyerahkan gadis ini padamu, Youkai" Ujar Sai.

"Kalau itu mau mu, baiklah" Merri hanya menggerakkan sedikit tangannya dan Sakura lepas dari genggamannya. Sakura melihat niat Merri yang hendak melempar sebuah meja kayu kearah Sai.

 ** _Wusshhh_**

Meja kayu itu terangkat dan melayang kearah Sai, Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana pun berlari kearah Sai. "Awas!!! " Seru Sakura.

 ** _BRUAAKKK_**

 **•**

 **•**

Ghost Hunt JuliaCherry07

 **•**

Gaara sudah keluar dari kelasnya dengan tergesa gesa menuju gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu tersenyum disepanjang langkahnya menuju gerbang. "Sakura pasti sudah menunggu lama" Ucapnya. Gara-gara tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis, Gaara jadi repot seharian ini mengurus acara sekolahnya yang akan mengadakan festival musim panas tahun ini.

Sesampainya dipintu gerbang, Gaara tak melihat sosok Sakura dimana pun, apa gadis itu belum datang?, itulah yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat ini. Seorang satpam sekolah yang melihat Gaara kebingungan pun menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda Gaara, apa kau mencari teman gadismu?" Tanya satpam tersebut.

Gaara mengangguk. "Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya balik Gaara.

"Ya, dia sudah masuk kedalam tadi, apa kalian tak bertemu? mungkin dia menemui kepala sekolah"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Gaara pun kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah guna mencari teman gadisnya.

Saat melewati koridor yang lenggang ,karena cuma anak kelas 2 dan 3 yang pulang terlambat,membuat Gaara bisa dengan mudah mencari Sakura,Pria bertato 'Ai' didahinya itu yakin Sakura pasti tersesat disekolahnya saat mencari ruang kepala sekolah yang ada dilantai 4.

Dengan menggunakan lift Gaara menuju lantai 2,Pemuda bermata jade tersebut akan menjelajahi sekolahnya yang cukup luas satu persatu disetiap lantainya. Pemuda itu menggunakan lift biar lebih cepat dan menghemat tenaga.

 ** _Ting!_** Gaara,sampai dilantai 2. Pemuda itu langsung berkeliling dilantai tersebut. Mata jadenya mengedar disepanjang koridor tersebut. Saat dirinya hendak melewati ruangan dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada,ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Mereka masih disini rupanya"

Sasuke, menoleh kearah pintu. Pria bermata onyx tersebut melihat Gaara yang menatapnya tajam. Begitu juga Naruto.

"Siapa pemuda itu? apa kau mengenalnya ,Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran karena melihat Gaara yang seakan tidak suka dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo kita keluar dari sini,Naruto" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rekan blondenya,Sasuke berjalan keluar. Pria itu mendengus kesal dan menatap dingin Gaara.

Ia melewati pemuda berambut merah itu begitu saja dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Gaara pun hendak melanjutkan kembali langkahnya namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti,begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto,saat mereka bertiga dengan jelas mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dan benda terjatuh di ujung koridor.

"Awas!!!"

 ** _BRUAAAAKKK_** Gaara terhenyak seketika,ia tau dengan jelas suara siapa itu. "Sakura. ah sial!" Gaara lekas berlari kesumber suara. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap bingung Gaara yang melewatinya begitu saja. Setelah sadar Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk ikut pergi kesumber suara teriakan tersebut. Firasat Naruto mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang terjadi disana.

Sakura berhasil menolong Sai dengan mendorong tubuh pria tersebut hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai dengan Sakura yang menindih tubuh Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Nona?" Sai bertanya pada Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Gadis merah muda yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya itu pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Seketika wajahnya merona saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dan pria itu begitu dekat.

"I-iya a-aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya gugup dan lekas berdiri.

Sai sedikit kesusahan saat berdiri,Ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang begitu nyeri dibagian siku. Ia yakin itu pasti akibat terjatuh tadi karena saat jatuh,sikunya membentur cukup keras pada lantai,mungkin tulang tangannya ada yang retak. Lalu Sai menyadari sesuatu.

"Gawat,Kameranya!"Seru Sai panik saat melihat kamera yang ia bawa kini telah rusak akibat terjatuh tadi.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga ini karena ulahnya yang mendorong pria itu,meskipun niat dia ingin menyelamatkan pria itu dari meja yang mengarah kearahnya karena ulah Merri.

"Maaf" Sesal Sakura.

Sai menoleh kearah gadis yang menunduk bersalah."Ini bukan salahmu. hanya saja,kamera ini..."

"Sakura/Sai" Sebuah suara dari orang yang berbeda memotong ucapan Sai. Merasa nama mereka dipanggil,Sai dan Sakura pun menoleh bersamaan kesumber suara.

"Gaara-kun" Pekik Sakura senang dengan mata berbinar saat melihat orang yang ia cari dan ingin ia temui sedari tadi muncul.

"Naruto,Sasuke-san" Sai sedikit merasa takut saat kedua rekannya datang. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tau kameranya rusak,pikir Sai.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir saat kini ia berdiri didepan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mata emerald Sakura tanpa sengaja bersirobok dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke, sesaat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga suara Naruto yang berteriak histeris memutuskan keduanya.

"Maaf, kameranya jadi rusak" Sesal Sai.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi,Sai? kau tau kan kamera ini alat satu satunya untuk mencari keberadaan wujud youkai" Pria blonde itu terlihat marah pada Sai.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua rekannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar.

"Coba lihat, Sai merusak kameranya" Keluh Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan tangan kanan Sai yang nampak lembab, lalu pria raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Mata onyxnya memicing saat melihat ruangan yang berantakan dengan pintu yang sudah rusak. Sasuke yakin terjadi sesuatu disini tadi. Dan ia juga masih merasakan aura youkai disekitarnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu disini, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sai mengangguk. "Youkai itu menyerang ku tadi, dan nona itu menolongku. Namun saat terjatuh kameranya sepertinya terlempar dan rusak." Terang Sai.

Sasuke dan Naruto lantas menoleh kearah gadis satu-satunya disini. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah tim UPR tersebut, begitu pun Gaara.

"Maaf, akulah yang salah karena aku mendorong dia, kameranya jadi rusak" Ungkap Sakura, wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat bersalah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku... "

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Potong Gaara saat Sakura hendak menjawab Naruto. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Sakura" Ajak Gaara seraya menarik tangan gadis itu pergi.

"Tapi Gaara-kun.. " Protes Sakura.

Sai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke sambil meringis menahan sakit ditangannya. "Yokai itu menginginkan gadis itu, Sasuke-san".

Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya pada Sai,lalu ia menatap intens Sakura, gadis yang memang sejak awal sudah mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama kali melihatnya. entah kenapa ia sedikit tertarik melihat gadis bermata teduh tersebut. Mungkin karena aura gadis itu yang bisa Sasuke rasakan saat dekat dengannya.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke pada Sai.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka, Sakura" Ucap Gaara tegas. Pemuda itu menarik Sakura pergi namun sebuah tangan lain menarik tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Kau, harus bertanggung jawab. Nona" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura erat. Mata onyxnya menatap intens Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah bingung dan tercengang Sakura yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Lain dengan Gaara, pemuda itu nampak tak suka mendengarnya dan mata jadenya menatap tajam tangan Sasuke yang lancang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan sesaat dan kembali memandangi Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka seperti sedang menonton adegan drama,dimana kedua pria yang sedang merebutkan seorang gadis yang mereka cintai.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Uchiha!"

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Uchiha!"

Kedua mata pria berbeda warna itu saling menatap tajam, sedangkan gadis yang berdiri diantara keduanya hanya menatap bingung.

Sai dan Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun mulai berbisik bisik.

"Oi.. Sai, Sebenarnya siapa gadis pinky itu? kenapa si teme sepertinya enggan melepasnya." Bisik Naruto pada teman disebelahnya yang menahan sakit dilengannya yang terluka.

"Dia gadis yang tak sengaja merusak kamera ini, Naruto" Kata Sai sambil menunjuk ke kamera yang ada ditangan Naruto.

Naruto terperangah dan segera menoleh pada Sai."Pantas saja." Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih menahan tangan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengannya, Sabaku" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Gaara mendengus. "Bagaimana jika aku tak mengijinkannya" Pria merah itu sedikit menyeringai.

"Hn, aku tak perduli." Sasuke membalas dengan seringainya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar ikut bersamanya namun tangan Gaara masih setia menahan tangan Sakura yang lainnya. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mulai geram dan merasa kedua tangannya sakit karena ditarik pria tampan bodoh didepannya.

"Dengar ya, aku ini bukan barang. lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Sakura membuat kedua pria tampan itu lekas menatap Sakura tanpa melepas genggaman mereka.

"Sudahku bilang lepaskan tangannya, Uchiha!" Gaara mengabaikan bentakkan Sakura dan menatap garang Sasuke.

"Kau saja, Sabaku."

Perempatan siku siku tercetak jelas dikepala pink gadis yang jadi rebutan tersebut. "Sudah cukup!" Sakura menatap Gaara. "Gaara-kun, ku mohon lepaskan tanganku." Perkataan gadis itu membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. Sakura yang tau itu pun melanjutkan perkataanya."Aku sudah merusak kamera mereka dan menyebabkan teman pria ini terluka. Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan soal itu padaku,aku harus bertanggung jawab" Mata gadis itu memohon pengertian Gaara.

Gaara nampak berpikir. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya datar."Ku beri waktu 15 menit. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya,kau akan berurusan denganku" Tegasnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan lekas menarik Sakura pergi menjauh dari Gaara.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U., Sakura U.**

 **Chapters 4**

 **Warn : Typo's, OOC dll.**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada diatap sekolah. Pria bermata onyx itu menatap intens gadis dihadapannya yang nampak takut sekaligus tersipu karena ditatap oleh pria setampan itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"M-maaf, Ma-maafkan aku" Ucap Sakura terbata bata seraya menundukan kepala tak berani menatap Sasuke. "A-aku tidak sengaja merusak kamera itu, karena aku ingin menolong temanmu" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya diam membuat Sakura penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Onyx dan emerald saling bertemu dan berpandangan. Garis tipis merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura.

"M-maaf" Sesal Sakura lirih.

"Dengar!" Sasuke mulai bicara."Kau harus bertangung jawab. kamera itu bukan kamera biasa dan karnamu Sai jadi tak bisa bekerja. Jadi.. " Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Jadi apa?"

Sasuke mendekat lagi pada gadis pink itu yang membuat sang gadis reflek mundur kebelakang. "Kau akan menjadi asistenku untuk sementara." Lanjut Sasuke.

"APA!!!!! KAU GILA YA!" Sakura tak terima. "Aku tak tau apa apa dan tak mempunyai keahlian seperti kalian" Elaknya.

"Aku tak perduli, untuk menjadi asistenku kau tak perlu memiliki keahlian. karena ini hanya bersifat sementara sampai tangan Sai sembuh." Sasuke mendengus. "Aku akan menuntutmu jika kau sampai melarikan diri,besok datanglah kekantorku" Sasuke memberikan kartu namanya pada Sakura.

"T-tapi... "

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Pinky" Potong Sasuke, pria itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. kedua alis Sakura menaut tajam menatap punggung pria raven yang mulai menjauh.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Uchiha!" Teriaknya. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke, pria yang ia teriaki itu tersenyum tipis.

•

•

•

Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Gaara, Pria berambut merah itu diam sejak kejadian dikoridor tadi. "Hei, Gaara-kun. Kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda tersebut hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Sakura berdecak kesal karena merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Gaara yang sudah ia anggap lebih dari teman.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa salahku?!" Bentak Sakura keras membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh seketika padanya."Dia hanya ingin aku bertangung jawab saja, karena gara gara menolongku, asistennya terluka,Aku orang yang bertangung jawab karna itu aku menerimanya. Apa aku salah, heh?".

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata. "Kau tak salah, Hanya aku sedikit kecewa padamu." Mata emerald gadis itu membulat mendengar tuturan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seakan tak menganggapku, Sakura. " Gaara melanjutkan. "Seharusnya kau meminta saran padaku terlebih dulu, bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan sejak kita kecil?". Sakura menunduk mendengarnya. Kini ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada teman yang melebihi sahabat. Gaara benar, sejak dulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu Sakura selalu meminta saran dan pendapat Gaara, tapi... tunggu dulu, Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi Gaara-kun, pria Uchiha itu yang memutuskan secara tiba tiba, jadi aku tak bisa meminta saran darimu." Emeraldnya menatap Gaara polos.

"Tapi kau bisa menolaknya kan? apa kau mau jadi budaknya, Saki?"

"Aku tidak menjadi budaknya bodoh! aku diminta menjadi asisten sementara saja" Sakura mulai naik darah.

Gaara menghelai nafas setelah sadar bahwa ia terlalu terbawa emosi karna cemburu, mungkin?.

"Maaf" Lirik Gaara.

Sakura menghela nafas, kenapa jadi seperti ini jadinya, padahal tujuannya datang kesekolah Gaara kan untuk membicarakan tentang dirinya yang akan masuk disekolah ini mulai besok.

"Gaara-kun, sudahlah. Ayo kit... ta.. " Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat sosok wanita yang tadi menyerang Sai dan dirinya. Gaara yg menyadari perubahan ekpresi teman masa kecilnya itu pun menatap heran. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita pergi!" Dengan berjalan cepat Sakura meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam menatap pungung gadis itu heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumamnya heran, setelahnya ia segera menyusul Sakura sebelum semakin jauh. Tepat saat Gaara pergi, terlihat Youkai perempuan yang dilihat Sakura tadi berdiri ditempat tak jauh dari bekas Gaara tadi berdiri. Youkai itu menatap lurus dan raut wajahnya mengandung banyak arti yang mendalam.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke membawa Sai ke UKS disekolah tersebut terlebih dahulu untuk pertolongan pertama. Saat mereka sudah sampai di UKS Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menjaga Sai sementara dia ingin mengecek sesuatu ditempat dimana Sai tadi diserang untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah seorang diri, koridor lantai dua itu terlihat sepi apalagi saat ini para siswa sudah pulang.

 ** _Tap. ..Tap... Tap_**

Derap langkah pria berwajah dingin nan tampan itu menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Sasuke tiba tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia melihat sesuatu diluar jendela yang ia lewati. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus pada sesuatu yang ia lihat dibawah sana.

Dan, seakan terhubung Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengadah keatas, tepatnya dijendela lantai 2 dimana dijendela itu ada Sasuke yang tengah mengamatinya dari atas.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan walau dari jarak jauh. Keduanya seakan tak mau melepas pandang, Gaara yang menyadari jika sahabat kecilnya itu tak berjalan disampingnya menoleh dan memanggil gadis itu.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya.

Sakura tersentak dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Gaara yang memanggilnya dan saat ia ingin melihat lagi kearah jendela itu, Sasuke sudah tak ada disana.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumamnya bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Gaara bertanya heran.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Gaara-kun, aku... " Gaara mengerutkan dahinya dan menunggu. "Aku... aku ingin ketoilet" Sakura melanjutkan sambil berlari menjauhi Gaara. "Tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" Teriaknya.

"Dasar" Geram Gaara.

 **•**

 **\- Ghost Hunt -**

 **•**

Sasuke telah sampai ditempat yang tadi Sai dan Sakura diserang youkai perempuan tersebut.

Pria raven itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang terlihat berantakan. Mata onyxnya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hn. Apa ini?" Gumamnya saat menemukan sebuah kancing baju yang terlepas. "Kancing baju?".

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar sebuah teriakan keras tak jauh dari ia berada. "Suara itu... " Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. "Haruno!" Serunya khawatir.

"Sa... Sa-sukeh.. U-chi-ha, To-long..."

Naruto yang berada diruang Uks menjaga Sai pun mendengar teriakan tersebut walau samar samar ia mendengarnya. "Tadi itu... suara teriakan perempuan kan?" Naruto bertanya tanya.

"Naruto, Kau susul saja Sasuke-san. Aku rasa ia butuh bantuan" Kata Sai.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku baik baik saja, pergilah" Tukasnya.

"Baiklah" Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan segera kembali".

Disisi lain Gaara masih menunggu Sakura dihalaman sekolah. "Lama sekali" Gumamnya.

 ** _Dreeetttt..._**

Ponsel disaku pria bertato 'ai' dikeningnya itu berbunyi. Dilayar ponselnya tertera nama Konohamaru, adik Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa Konohamaru?"

 _"Apa kakak ku bersamamu?"_ Konohamaru bertanya diseberang sana.

Ya, dia bersamaku, kau tenang saja. sebentar lagi kami akan pulang".

 _"Baiklah, aku hanya memastikan saja karena sejak tadi perasaanku tak enak dan kak Sakura tak menjawab telephone ku sejak tadi"_

"Mungkin baterainya habis, dia ada ditoilet sekarang. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti saat ia kembali. " Ujar Gaara.

 _"Arigatou Kak Gaara"_

Gaara mengakhir panggilan itu kemudian. Dan ia memutuskan menyusul Sakura kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Kau membuat dua lelaki yang menyayangimu khawatir, Saki"

•

•

•

 ** _TBC._**


	5. Chapter 5

Entah kenapa Sakura ingin kembali kelantai dua, tempat dimana ia diserang youkai perempuan bernama Merri tersebut. Ia sampai berbohong pada Gaara dengan alasan ketoilet. Sakura sendiri bingung, ia takut dan tak ingin ikut campur masalah youkai ataupun tim UPR itu, tapi disisi lain hatinya bilang ia harus kelantai dua. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri dilorong sekolah yang sepi. Bulu kuduk gadis pink itu berdiri dan ia bisa merasakan keberadaan youkai perempuan pengganggu itu.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Tiba tiba angin kencang berhembus melewati sisi sisi tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak. Dan youkai pun menampakan dirinya tepat dibelakang Sakura berdiri.

Sakura yang merasakanya lantas segera berbalik dan sedikit menjauh.

"Kau!" serunya.

Merri menyeringai. "Bantu aku, hanya kau yang bisa" katanya.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. "Kau minta bantuan mereka saja" saran Sakura.

"Mereka tak bisa di andalkan jika tanpa bantuanmu" kekeh Merri.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, itu bukan urusanku" tolak Sakura tegas.

Youkai perempuan bernama Merri itu terlihat marah ,lantas ia mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dan tiba tiba...

 ** _WUSSSSH_**!!!!

Angin kencang berhembus hingga membuat kaca jendela dibelakang Sakura pecah seketika. Tubuh Sakura mencoba menahan terpa'an angin itu namun gagal.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

Sakura terpelanting kearah jendela yang pecah dan hampir terjatuh kebawah jika ia tak berpegang pada kusen kayu jendela tersebut. Tangan yang Sakura gunakan untuk berpegang nampak berdarah akibat bekas pecahan kaca pada jendela yang tersisa.

"Arrggh" rintihnya menahan rasa perih.

Merri mendekat dan melihat keadaan Sakura yang bergelantungan dijendela lantai dua. "Keras kepala" kata Merri. "Aku akan membunuhmu. Itu hukuman untukmu karena tak mau membantuku" ujarnya.

•

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Ghost Hunt -**

 **Chapters : 5**

 **Warnings : Typo's, Gaje, OOC, AU dll.**

 **•**

 **...**

"Haruno!!!" teriak Sasuke khawatir saat melihat Sakura bergelantungan diluar jendela. Ia segera berlari kearah Sakura.

"Sa...Su-keh...U-chi-ha..., To-long... " Sakura mulai merasakan tanganya yang kebas dan tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Kalau begini ia bisa mati, inner Sakura berteriak.

Merri yang mengetahui Sasuke mendekat mencoba menghalangi dengan kemampuanya itu.

 ** _BRUSSSSHH_**!!!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, angin kencang menghambatnya. "Sial!" gerutunya.

"Sasuke!! " Naruto datang dan berlari mendekati Sasuke. "Kau baik baik saja?".

"Hn, Youkai itu ingin membunuh Haruno"

"Apa?" Segera Naruto melihat kearah jendela yang pecah, disana ia bisa melihat tangan Sakura yang berdarah. "I-itu yang disana gadis itu?" Naruto bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa? " Naruto terheran heran.

"Kita harus menolongnya"

"Kau benar. Lalu dimana Youkai itu? Ia tak menampakan dirinya.?".

"Dia ada tepat dijendela itu" tunjuk Sasuke kearah jendela. "Aku bisa merasaknya. " aku Sasuke.

"Baiklah ini agak susah tapi tidak ada cara lain. Kau tolong gadis itu, aku yang akan mengalihkan Youkai tersebut. " ujar Naruto.

"Hn, kita mulai!!!!! " segera Sasuke berlari melawan angin kencang itu dan Naruto meski tak dapat melihat Youkai itu ia berusaha merasakanya dengan mata batinya. Ia membuat tanda segel pengunci arwah dilantai tepat ia berdiri.

Setelah selesai ia menyalakan lilin yang ia siapkan sebelumnya diantara lambang tanda segel yang ia gambar.

"Kekkai!!!"

 ** _SRINGGGG_**!!!

Cahaya pun muncul dari lambang tanda segel buatan Naruto. Merri kini menampakan wujudnya.

"Apa apa an ini?!" Merri kini tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai "Kau terkunci, Youkai" ujarnya puas.

Sasuke berusaha menolong Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu mulai terangkat. Dan Sasuke pun berhasil menolongnya. Nafas lega terdengar dari pria uchiha tersebut.

"Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ,heh? " Sasuke memarahi Sakura yang kini masih menenangkan diri.

"Seharusnya kau sudah pulang bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Oi, teme. Sudahlah, dia sedang terluka dan masih shock" sahut Naruto yang prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan tangan gadis itu yang berdarah. Ia pun segera merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Lalu segera Sasuke membalut tangan Sakura yang berdarah itu dengan sapu tanganya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn"

Sakura lalu menoleh kearah Merri yang tak bisa bergerak tak jauh dari ia dan Sasuke berdiri. "Aku akan membantumu" kata Sakura dalam hati. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam pada Youkai perempuan itu.

Merri dapat mendengar suara hati Sakura. Ia lantas tersenyum.

 ** _DEG_**!!!!

Sakura tersentak saat matanya dan Merri saling bertatapan. Kini ia bisa melihat masa lalu Youkai itu saat masih hidup.

 ** _BRUG_**!

Sakura pun pingsan.

"Apa apaan gadis ini" gerutu Sasuke yang dengan berat hati menyangga tubuh Sakura yang tiba tiba limbung kesisinya.

"Mungkin dia masih shock" timpal Naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"Dia, dibunuh laki laki bernama Ibiki" gumam Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar itu mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Apa dia mengingau? " tanya Naruto.

"Dia, dibunuh Ibiki" gumam Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengamati dan mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura."Dia,... Merri... dibunuh Ibiki.. ".

 ** _DEG!!!!_** Sasuke tersentak seakan ia tahu akan sesuatu. Seringai tipis muncul dibibir tipisnya. Naruto menyadari itu. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

"Sepertinya Haruno dirasuki youkai itu dan dia memberitahu kita tentang misteri kasus hilangnya murid disekolah ini" terang Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi...? "

"Morino Ibiki, dia lah tersangka utama kasus ini".

•

•

•

 **\- Ghost Hunt -**

 **Chapters : 5**

•

•

•

"Ngh... " Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya setelah tak sadarkan diri selama satu jam.

"Kau baik baik saja, Saki?" Sakura menoleh sesumber suara. Rasanya pening dan ia pun memijat pelipisnya. "Jangan paksakan diri jika masih pusing." Lanjut suara baritone tersebut saat Sakura hendak duduk dari posisinya.

"Aku baik baik saja, Gaara-kun" ucap Sakura pada pria yang menatapnya khawatir. "Tempat apa ini?".

"Kau ada di UKS sekolah, kau pingsan dan tanganmu terluka" Gaara terlihat kesal saat menjawabnya.

"Begitu ya"

"Menjauhlah dari Uchiha dan teman temanya. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang, kau terluka pasti karena mereka."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, Gaara-kun. Youkai bernama Merri lah yang melakukanya." Sakura berucap sambil bergerak turun dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Ini sudah sore, Konohamaru pasti khawatir". Sakura berdiri, Gaara membantunya berjalan. Pria itu masih cemas dengan kondisi sahabat merah mudahnya tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS. Diperjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah Sakura bertanya pada Gaara tentang apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Gaara menjelaskan dengan setengah hati. Jujur, pria itu selalu tidak suka jika berhubungan dengan hal berbau mistis apalagi tentang youkai dan pembunuhan. Tapi jika tak diberitahu sahabat pinkynya itu pasti akan ngambek. Dengan berat hati ia pun menceritakan bahwa berkat dirinya yang dirasuki youkai bernama Merri, kasus misteri disekolah ini pun terkuak.

"Jadi Merri itu adalah siswi sekolah ini yang dibunuh oleh gurunya sendiri dan dikubur diruang gudang lantai dua itu? " Sakura tak percaya ada guru setega itu pada muridnya sendiri.

"Ya. Itulah yang terjadi dan Ibiki-sensei pun sudah dibawa polisi untuk diintrogasi".

Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Ia sekarang ingat bahwa ia tak dirasuki saat itu. Merri hanya melihatkan kejadian sebelum ia meninggal. Ia tak tahu bahwa itu diperlihatkannya dalam mimpi saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Dan ia pun tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengatakan pada Sasuke dan Naruto tentang fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kepalaku jadi semakin pusing" gerutunya.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar" Gaara meninggalkan Sakura saat mereka kini telah sampai dipintu gerbang sekolah. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap atap gedung sekolah.

Disisi lain tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri mobil Sasuke berada disana. Naruto membawa Sai yang terluka kedalam mobil sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri disamping mobilnya dan menatap kearah Sakura berdiri. Mata onyxnya terus mengamati gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih nampak pucat.

Gadis yang menjadi obyek onyx Sasuke tak sadar kalau dirinya tengah diamati karena saat ini Sakura tengah asyik menatap sesorang yang berdiri diatas atap gedung sekolah tersebut. Sakura yakin itu bukan manusia melainkan Merri yang tengah tersenyum padanya seakan berucap 'terima kasih' padanya.

Sakura membalas senyuman Merri dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Pria raven itu pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Keningnya mengerut saat ia tak melihat siapapun ditempat yang dipandangi gadis itu. Sasuke pun mendengus dengan tingkah aneh gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Oi teme, Ayo kita pergi. Sai butuh pertolongan medis" ucap Naruto dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke menoleh dan membuka pintu mobil "Cerewet. " gerutunya.

pria itupun masuk kedalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Sakura" Gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh. Gaara sudah datang dengan motornya. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar pria merah tersebut. Sakura pun naik ke motor Gaara.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun".

"Tadaima!!!"

"Okaeri... Kak" Sambut Konohamaru saat melihat kedatangan kakak perempuannya. "Darimana saja? kenapa baru pulang?". Meski masih anak anak tetapi adik dari Sakura Haruno ini akan jadi dewasa dan over protective jika sudah menyangkut kakak perempuannya.

Sakura dapat melihat wajah kesal dan cemas adik satu satunya tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Konohamaru-chan, tadi setelah dari sekolah baru,kakak mampir sembentar ke mall bersama Gaara-kun" Dustanya. Sakura mengelus elus kepala adik kesayangannya tersebut dan tersenyum.

Konohamaru mendengus kesal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan shuffix chan, kak Sakura!" Melihat itu Sakura terkekeh. Ia selalu senang saat menggoda adik laki lakinya.

Sakura naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat adiknya memanggilnya,ia masih berdiri di antara anak tangga dan menatap adiknya yang dibawah dan terlihat memperhatikannya seksama.

"Ada apa?" Sakura heran melihat Konohamaru yang hanya diam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan telapak tanganmu? kenapa diperban?" Sambil menunjuk telapak tangan Sakura yang diperban.

Sakura melihat arah yang ditunjuk adiknya itu sebelum menjawab. "Aa, ini hanya luka biasa. Tak perlu cemas." Sakura berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih menatapnya cemas dan curiga.

"Kakak tak pandai berbohong" Konohamaru tersenyum getir.

•

 **••••••**

 **•**

Langit malam begitu cerah saat ini, bintang berkilauan menghiasi langit layaknya batu krystal yang bekedip indah nan cantik dipandang mata.

Seorang gadis berpakaian santai dengan celana pendek dan kaos yang ditutupi jaket hoodie berwarna abu abu yang dilengkapi sepatu cat-nya itu berjalan seorang diri dengan rambut pinknya yang ditutup hoodie sambil memainkan ponsel ditanganya.

Sesekali gadis berparas cantik yang mempunyai nama Sakura itu menghela nafas. Tiba tiba ia tersentak saat ponselnya berdering. Orang yang sejak tadi chat-an denganya tiba tiba menghubunginya.

"Ya, Gaara-kun. Ada apa?"

" _Kau jadi ke apotik sendirian?"_

"Aa, tentu saja. Aku ini pemberani, asal kau tau itu"

 _"Cepatlah pulang setelah selesai dan hubungi aku saat sudah sampai rumah"_ Terdengar nada perintah ditelinga Sakura disetiap ucapan pria diseberang sana.

"Yes, sir. "

Sakura menghela nafas entah sudah berapa kalinya ia melakukanya. ia segera memasukan ponselnya kesaku jaketnya. Mata emeraldnya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Eh, bukankah itu Ino Yamanaka? model yang sedang naik daun? kenapa ia memakai baju seorang miko? " Gumamnya bertanya tanya. "Apa mungkin ia sedang syuting? " Sakura mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya ke apotik sebelum apotik itu tutup tentunya.

Diseberang sana tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri tadi, ada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sengaja diurai dan memakai pakaian seorang miko terlihat sedang masuk kedalam mobil mewah.

"Nona, kita mau kemana? " Tanya sang sopir pada gadis bernama Ino tersebut yang duduk dengan anggunya dibangku belakang.

"Villa keluarga Nara." Gadis itu berucap dengan tenang namun ada nada tegas diucapanya.

 ** _Glek_**

Sopir itu menelan ludahnya susah payah saat nona mudanya itu menyebut tujuan lokasi yang akan dituju.

"Semoga kali ini, nona segera menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa aku harus melihat Youkai sialan itu lagi" Batin sang sopir gelisah.

Kini Sakura sudah mendapatkan obat yang ia perlukan ditanganya. dengan langkah riangnya gadis itu berjalan pulang sesuai perintah Gaara yang menyuruhnya langsung segera pulang setelah dari apotik. Namun apa mau dikata, tiba tiba dijalan Sakura bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir kesebuah bar untuk mengobrol sebentar karena lama tak bersua.

Ditempat ini lah saat ini Sakura berada, duduk disalah satu meja dibar yang malam ini nampak lenggang karena masih pukul 8 malam.

"Sakura, minumlah" Teman perempuan Sakura datang sambil membawa dua gelas ditanganya.

"Aa, terima kasih Hinata"

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu? dan kau sekarang sekolah dimana?" Teman Sakura bernama Hinata memperhatikan teman lamanya itu yang nampak tak nyaman. Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu pun dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang hanya memandangi minumanya. "Tenang saja Sakura. itu hanya air lemon. Aku tau kau tak boleh mabuk." Hinata berbisik saat mengatakan "Karena saat kau mabuk, kau akan jadi orang lain".

Sakura terkekeh. "Semua orang yang mabuk akan jadi orang lain, Hinata".

Hinata nampak lega saat melihat wajah tak nyamanya Sakura telah hilang. "Bar ini adalah milik Kakak sepupuku. Jadi tak perlu khawatir" Gadis itu seakan tau apa yang dirasa Sakura saat ini.

Sakura jadi merasa tak enak hati. "Aa, bukan itu maksutku tapi... "

"Hei Naruto-kun!! " sapa Hinata saat melihat lelaki yang ia kenal baru saja datang. Naruto yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Yo, Hinata-chan. Tumben aku melihatmu disini? " Naruto berjalan mendekati meja tempat Hinata dan Sakura berada.

"Ya. Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu Sakura dijalan, karena lokasi kami dekat dengan Bar milik kak Neji jadi aku membawanya saja kesini" terang Hinata.

"Sakura?" Naruto pun menoleh kearah yang dituju Hinata. "Kau, bukanya gadis yang merusak kamera mahalku ya.?" Sakura tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"A-aku.. aa, iya. maaf"

Naruto tertawa garing karena merasa bersalah telah menyingung hal tersebut. "Sudahlah tidak apa apa lagi pula kau kan tak sengaja".

Hinata yang tak tau apa apa merasa bingung dengan obrolan mereka. "Kalian sudah saling kenal? ".

"Ya. Anggap saja begitu. Dia anggota baru UPR sementara". ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah Sakura?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Pasalnya selama ini yang Hinata tau. UPR hanya merekrut kaum lelaki saja karena Hinata tau bahwa pemimpin UPR sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan wanita. Itu yang Hinata tau dari kakak sepupunya Neji yang berteman akrab dengan UPR.

Lantas, kenapa Sakura bisa jadi anggota UPR?.

"Ceritanya panjang Hinata. nanti akan ku ceritakan" kata Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu Naruto-kun, apa kau sendirian kesini? mana Uchiha-san dan Sai-san? " tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku bersama teme, tapi ia sedang ketoilet. "

Naruto pun bergabung dimeja Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka mengobrol bersama tapi lebih tepatnya Hinata dan Naruto saja asyik mengobrol, Sakura hanya menjawab dan ikut bicara saat mereka berdua bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa Teme lama sekali ya? " gumam Naruto.

Sakura tiba tiba berdiri. "Maaf aku ketoilet sebentar. " Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura berjalan menuju lorong yang menuju kearah toilet berada. "Astaga kenapa lorongnya tampak menyeramkan sih" gerutu gadis itu. Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman ia berjalan.

Dari arah berlawanan nampak seorang pria berjalan menuju kearah Sakura.

Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat sosok Sakura yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Gadis cantik"

 ** _Bersambung_**


End file.
